No Take Backs
by O'Abina
Summary: This is how I feel Hammer Of The Gods should have ended Rated T for some language and I don't own anything!


**Well hello peeps! This is my first ever story on this site. *cheer* Also, since it's my first don't kill me if it's horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the brotherly Lucifer**

* * *

Gabriel looked up from the back seat of the Impala. Dean was getting all the hotel guest to their cars. "Pssst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural and get over here."

When Dean got into the car he snapped at Gabriel, "Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead."

Gabriel gave him an are-you-that-stupid-look. "You think I'd give Kali my real sword?! That thing can kill me."

"Than what do they have in there?"

"A fake. Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya."

"What?!"

Gabriel snickered at Dean. "I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close, lift the plasma. And then we vamoose."

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly."

"Since when were you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all we are to you, right?"

"Fine. Sam was right. This is nuts. But it's the best idea I've heard so far. Unless of course, you have a better one."

"Well good luck. Me. I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their choice."

Dean gave Gabriel a long, hard stare. "You know, I see right through you. The whole smart- ass shell. The whole 'I couldn't give a crap' thing. Believe me. It takes one to know one."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family."

"Ha! They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!"

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about them, don't you?"

"You're joking right?"

Dean acted like he didn't hear him. "And now they're goanna die in there, without you."

"You make it sound like I can do something about it!" Gabriel snarled.

"You can!"

"If that's the case, then I won't!"

"Why not?"

"….."

"Why!?" Dean yelled.

"Because I can't kill my own brother, more then you can!" He yelled back.

"It's not like you've been actual brothers in a long time. I mean, have you seen the guy since he got out of the cage. Sam is different from Lucifer. He does what he thinks is right. Lucifer is just a dick who thinks we're imperfect. When, let's face it, your lot isn't exactly the MVPs of the year. So give me one good reason why he doesn't deserve to be killed." Gabriel only stared unemotionally back at Dean. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Dean walked in on Sam telling Kali and Baldur how they were going to summon Lucifer. "Shows over," Dean said. "The sword's a fake, and Gabriel is still kicking." Turing to Kali he said, "I Hate to break it to ya sister. But you've been tricked."

* * *

Gabriel was still thinking about what Dean said when he sensed something approaching. _Lucifer. SHIT!_ Gabriel hid himself form Lucifer as he sensed him getting closer. Gabriel as starting to panic. If Lucifer goes in there, it'll become a smite fest. Gabriel was about to zap them all away when he got an idea. A stupid. Wonderful. Stupid idea that'll stop Lucifer. And he snapped his fingers right as Lucifer arrived.

* * *

Kali and Baldur were about to summon all the Gods to decide what to do about their tricky archangel, when all the Gods conveniently appeared in the room.

"Holy Shit!" Dean yelped in surprise. Sam and all the other Gods looked just as surprised. Before any of them could ask what had just happened, he lights began to flicker.

"Well that isn't a good sign," Dean said as the lights fizzled, then exploded.

Sam looked to Dean and whispered, "It's him."

The Gods all sensed the extreme power approaching them. They all got into some form of a battle stance, ready to take on and kill the devil; with or without the angel blade. Until Dean came to his senses, "We need to get out of here. Without the angel blade we're powerless against Lucifer. At least shazzam Sam and me out of here."

"We cannot," Baldur replied as the doors opened.

Lucifer stepped into the doorway. "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother may I?'"

"Well, then let's give them an example. Mother, may I put you in timeout?"

Before Lucifer could identify the speaker, he was thrown into the wall, and then pushed down the hallway. Gabriel appeared in front of Dean and shoved a DVD of Casa Erotica #13 into his hands. "Guard this with your life. Don't lose it. And Don't screw up." Then he walked off to go face Lucifer.

* * *

All the Gods were so stunned by the turn of events that they didn't even try to follow Gabriel. Of course they couldn't, when especially the doors vanished as Gabriel walked out. They all gathered around the wall feeling it for some weak spot or a way to break it down. But apparently, Gabriel made his new wall indestructible. Huffing in irritation, Dean asked, "Can't you just poof us out of here?"

"How?" Kali asked irritably. "We're all, quite literally, trapped in this room!"

"Maybe the doors," Sam piped up pointing to the ones on the far wall.

"You didn't think to mention that earlier, Sammy?"

* * *

"Luci, I'm home," Gabriel said as he approached Lucifer.

"All of this, just to protect some worthless Pagan Gods and two vessels. Gabriel, really? I mean, I knew you were slumming, but hope you didn't catch anything."

Gabriel sighed and pulled out his arch- angel blade. "Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you. But you are one great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo! Hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash all his toys!"

"Watch your tone."

"Or what? Play the victim all you want. But you and me. We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael. And any other angel in to host. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So, all of this is an act of jealousy in the form of a temper tantrum. It's time to grow up Lucifer."

* * *

All the Gods were running away. With a little convincing from Sam and Dean. Most of them would have probably liked to go back in there just to take on Lucifer for the heck of it. Dean and Sam were pulling out of the parking lot when Sam asked, "Do you think Gabriel will be o.k.?"

"Of course. Remember, Gabriel is still a Trickster. He can get out of anything." Although, Dean doubted it. But he liked to think that maybe Gabriel was right about the brotherly bond he shared with Lucifer; like Dean did with Sam. And drove off knowing that it was a fool's hope.

* * *

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

"Screw him! If he was here, I'd shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal. To them."

Lucifer was stunned. "To these so called Gods!"

"To people Lucifer. Humans."

If Lucifer was shocked before, he was beyond any kind of reasoning to explain his brother's ridiculous thinking. "You're willing to die for a bunch of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us."

"Their broken! Flaws! Abortions!"

"Damn right their flawed. But a lot of them still try to do better. To forgive. And you should see them Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding this pine a long time. I've seen man kind's highs and lows. But I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"Do what, Lucifer? You know I won't kill you. And no one is making you do anything. This is your choice." Then Gabriel tossed Lucifer his arch- angel blade. "It's always been your choice. And I know the one you're going to make. Even if you refuse to admit it."

Lucifer just stared at Gabriel like his was psychotic. Gabriel laughed harshly at Lucifer's reaction. "What? After all those threats on how you would kill me if I crossed you and now you're getting cold feet!

"I won't." Lucifer said like a child in denial.

"And why ever not? How am I any different then all our brother's and sister's lives that you are taking? Preparing to take. How do I deserve to live when I've gone full Pagan and took the side of humans? How is it that you would smite the entire host, but hesitate for a mere fallen archangel?"

But Lucifer only repeated, "I won't kill you."

"Do you have a reason not to? I don't"

Lucifer sensed he real Gabriel behind him with another angel blade. Acting on what, Lucifer would like to tell himself, instinct. He spun around and stabbed his baby brother in the chest. Gabriel's clone and the angel blade in his hand disappeared as he crumpled to the ground. Gabriel's whole body was trembling from the sheer pain of his arch- angel blade piercing his chest. Lucifer crouched down next to his brother with his hand still on the hilt of the blade. He met Gabriel's gaze, expecting to find hatred and resentment for proving him right, but all he saw was love and forgiveness. Lucifer pushed the blade into Gabriel's heart, delivering the final blow. Gabriel let out a heart breaking scream as his grace was incinerated.

Lucifer stood up to get a better view of what he had done; praying to Father that this was all a trick. That he didn't just kill his baby brother. That it was just another illusion. But he knew it wasn't. Gabriel's large six wings were burned into the ground, spread out beneath his vessel. His brother. The only one who probably still loved him. The only one that would ever forgive him for his actions. The one he raised, fought, and laughed with. Was dead. Gabriel was right. Lucifer flew to some far away field and collapsed. And for the first time in a long time, Lucifer cried. He didn't have a care in the world. He didn't care that he could have grabbed his vessel. He didn't care that he was showing emotion; grief for that matter. He didn't care about the Apocalypse. Only that he had become a monster. That he just killed his baby brother. And as he cried, he knew that Gabriel was right about everything.

* * *

**Well there you go! My first Fan fic ever! YAY! I hope l enjoyed it. Please don't kill me, but constructive criticism appreciated! Until inspiration hits again my peeps! **


End file.
